Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to a connector adapted to be connected to a network device
Description of the Related Art
A SFP transceiver (Small Form-factor pluggable Transceiver) is utilized to connect network devices such as a switch and router to transform and transmit photoelectric signals. The SFP transceiver can be released from the housing of a network device, and be replaced according to different cables (such as optical fiber and network cable). According to MSA (Multi-Source Agreement), the SFP transceiver comprises a wedging block that matches a wedging hole on the network device, and the SFP transceiver can be locked to or released from the network device. With the wedging block and the wedging hole, the SFP transceiver is prevented from being separated from the network device during data transmission.
However, the conventional SFP transceiver requires many complex elements to provide the lock-and-release functions, and the material usage and cost are increased.